


Trouvaille

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Dwarves, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug découvre quelque chose d'inattendu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouvaille

« C'est à moi. Déclara Smaug, hautain. »

Le dragon tenait une griffe géante. Bilbo avait complètement oublié qu'il avait laissé ça dans son coffre et Smaug avait fouillé sans honte.

« Cela sentait le nain.  
\- Ce sont des... Souvenirs. Je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, mais je les aimais, les nains. »

Smaug lâcha sa griffe, s'approcha du hobbit et demanda d'humeur exécrable.

« Ne me hais-tu pas, toi qui aimes ces créatures ?  
\- ...Non. » Bilbo pris son visage en main, lui souriant affectueusement « Parce que je t'aime plus que le bon sens ne le voudrait. »


End file.
